The present invention is directed to a hairstyling adjustable level barrette device and more particularly such a device that includes a barrette member and a comb member with the barrette member first being attachable to hair, for example, in a vertical configuration, and, with the comb member being subsequently attached at various levels at right angles to the barrette member.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Combs and barrettes go back thousands of years and numerous developments have been made over the past century relating to this field. The following is representative of the art:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,642 describes a comb which includes an adjustable member for curling hair, closing a latch and utilizing teeth to secure it on the head to permit curling.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,754 likewise describes a comb and this one utilizes mechanical fingers which are movable from a first to a second position, the first one being an open position, the second one being a closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,816,480 describes a hair weaver which includes a comb and wire mechanism with lateral movement of the comb relative to the wire mechanism to hold portions of hair in place and move other portions of hair and hold them in place so as to create a wave and, due to application of the device over time, the user can make waves.
Notwithstanding the above prior art, there is no teaching that anticipates or renders obvious the present invention device utilizing a barrette member with an adjustable level attachment thereto.